The Christmas Party
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: Aidan throws a party for Josh and Bishop gets invited over to. Josh has a spacial surprise for Christmas so does Aidan XD BishopxAidan, JoshxOCC


**i do not own anyone in Being Human even though I wish Bishop owns Aidan**

Marisa sat on the soft couch in front of the fire place at Aidan's house the room lit up in multi color red and green lights the food was being cooked too even though Aidan,Bishop,Sally,or Marisa didn't eat. Marisa invited Tegan and Marcus but they were on vacation. Marisa was waiting for Josh to get off work Aidan had the day off fort this party so Josh had a good Christmas. Marisa Diewell was a part of Bishop's family for a long,long time but never once had been invited to a Christmas party or had one so I guess you could say it was for her too. Mari picked up the jacket that was Josh's she took a deep,long intake of his sent. She smiled and closed her eyes snuggling it he was wearing it the first time they met. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_~flash back~ Marisa walked next to Aidan down the halls of the Sulfork Country Hospital._

_"Hey Josh!"_

_Aidan said as they walked up to the orderly. Marisa knew he was a werewolf by his yummy sent. She grabbed his hand and sniffed his jacket softly_

_"This is Marisa Diewell a friend...She's nice"_

_He added seeing the fear in the wolves eyes. Marisa giggled and petted his hand pressing it to her face fascinated by the warmth. As Josh stood there frozen in terror~End flash back~_

Marisa sighed it still smelled of Josh's sent. She loved him more then anything in the world she admitted a Vampire loving a Werewolf was a bit odd but she didn't care. Just as Aidan took the meatloaf out of the ovenm the door opened and Josh walked in. Marisa jumped up

"Josh!"

She giggled her face beat red she giggled like a school girl. Josh smiled she reacted that way all the time whenever they were apart for too long of course Mari couldmn't help get over excited whenever she saw him. She was just madly in love with him and he the same. Josh shoved something in his pocket and open hi9s arms wide for her. She always ran and jumped in his arms in a hug. As like clock work as soon as he did this she jumped on him in a hug. He laughed smiling bright he wrapped his arms around her waist hers placed around his neck. Josh spun her around and set her down. Marisa grabbed his chin pulling it down for a kiss. Mari came up to Josh's eyes. Josh placed his hands on her hips as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. They were so soft she loved kissing Josh's soft lips. He had a bit of a blush on his cheeks as he looked at Aidan and Sally watching.

"Awwww They look so cute togeather Aidan!"

Sally gushed smiling Aidan chuckled

"I think you have your self a keeper Josh"

Aidan chuckled Josh blushed turning deep red. Marisa pulled away and sat down on the couch Josh sat next to her. She snuggled into his arm

"Oh Mari I got you a gift"

Josh pulled out a velvet box and opened it, It was a sapphire and diamond bracelet. Marisa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth sucking on his tongue she pulled away gently.

"I got you a present too Puppy"

She held out a grey box with a wolf head on it. Josh smiled and grabbed the box from her and opened it. It was a watch with wolves running on the band in snow. The face had a wolf head on it and around it instead of numbers were the moon phases. Josh helped her with the bracelet and she helped him with his.

"I love it Mari"

Josh hugged her warmly. Mari giggled as Josh looked at Aidan who was walking over.

"Hey foods done go eat I'm going to go get Bishop"

Josh stood up offering his hand to her. She smiled blushing taking the offer.

**_~Aidan's P.O.V~_**

As Aidan walked out of the mushy scene he walked up stairs to the funeral home and walked up stairs to Bishop's room he opened the door and smiled wrapping his arms around Aidan in a hug. Aidan ran his fingers threw Bishop's soft,blonde hair. The leader hummed a bit as he stroked Aidan's back. Aidan pulled away and stared at Bishop's blue eyes as he kissed him. Bishop and Aidan sat on the blonde's bed. Bishop held out a box. Aidan unwrapped the holiday paper and took out a old watch and a old jacket.

"Oh my god Bishop! How did you find my watch and your old army jacket?"

"It took awhile but I tracked it down"

Bishop hugged him gently. Aidan put it in the box and put on the watch.

"I love it Bishop...I love you"

Aidan kissed him running his tongue along Bishop's lip and he sucked gently on his tongue.

"We have a party to go to come on"

Bishop smiled and stood up and hugged him

"Sorry I didn't get anything for you"

"It's ok having your body in my arms and hearing your voice is the best present in the world"

Aidan blushed deeply at the romantic words and grabbed his hand as they left

**_~Marisa's P.O.V~_**

Mari was at the table drinking blood watching her boyfriend scarf everything down. She giggled as the front door opened and Aidan and the leader of Boston walked in.

"Hey guys!"

Marisa giggled Josh's eyes went wide as Bishop hugged his girl. He handed her a box Josh growled deeply. Marisa giggled because of Josh's jealousy. Everyone knew Bishop was as straight as a circle and in love with Aidan. Aidan gasped and Mari opened the box in it was a sliver bullet.

"Not funny"

Bishop chuckled Mari threw it away and then said

"Merry Christmas everyone"

"Merry Christmas"

They said stood and went to the couch. Bishop and Aidan stood in the doorway Mari held mistletoe above them. Bishop grabbed Aidan and tipped him back kissing him. Mari walked around them and sat on Josh's lap. Aidan and Bishop went to the steps Aidan had the box with him.

_**~Aidan's P.O.V~**_

Bishop lead Aidan up stairs to his room. Once in the room Aidan locked the door after he shut it and was pushed down on the bed. His clothes ripped form his body. Aidan set the box on his floor.

"Bishop?"

Aidan asked as he he cupped the blonde's cheek.

"Yes my sweet prince?"

"I'm glad I'm yours"

Aidan said as he kissed his neck while taking Bishop's clothes off. Once they were both naked the oldest one kissed Aidan as he rubbed his hard cock against the younger one's. Aidan moaned softly as Bishop kissed down his chest stroking the prince's hard member. Aidan kissed Bishop as he moved the blonde up a bit as Aidan slid into the leader their eyes both filled with lust and blackness as Aidan thrusted and Bishop stroked himself pulling and squeezing gently Aidan bit Bishop's neck sucking. The eldest moaning they continued this till they both came. Aidan snuggled into the blonde's chest.

"Merry Christmas Bishop"

"Merry Christmas Aidan I love you"

**_~Marisa's P.O.V~_**

Marisa watched Aidan and ?Bishop go up stairs she smiled happily knowing what they were going to do. Mari pushed Josh over on his back he gu;lped blushing as she removed his hoodie.

"Marisa you don't think we should do this when their up there do you?"

He said his voice shaking a look of innocence in his eyes he hadn't had sex in so long two years to be exact. he didn't want to hurt her. She smiled and stroked his hair. Josh smiled as she scratched his head his eyes closed relaxed.

"Oh ya oh ya right there"

His tongue hung out Mari giggled and kissed him. She undid his button on his pants and pulled them down and off she rubbed the bulge in his boxers, Josh whimpered as she pulled away and pulled off his boxers throwing them to the gronud where the shirt and pants where. He stuck out his tounge as she rubbed and gently squeezed his hard cock.

"Mmmmmm Marisa stop please"

Mari frowned and rubbed more hader

"Ah o-o-ok but ah no biting"

Mari smiled and kissed him roughly he growled deeply pushing her down on the couch taking her clothes off kissing down her chest he rubbed up against her and slid his throbbing cock in. He went slow at first gaining speed. Mari held on to him as he pounded into her faster and faster his cock rubbing on her clit. A few minutes later they both came panting hard. He kissed her gently and collapsed on top of her snuggling her. Mari snuggled the jacket and him as he covered them up she giggled and sighed as she was surrounded by his warmth.

"Merry Christmas Puppy I love you"

Josh snuggled her breasts and smiled

"I love you too you can have that Merry Christmas"

Marisa giggled as they both said

"Best Christmas ever"

As they fell asleep

_**End_**

**Well that's it BISHOPXAIDAN FOREVER! XD This is for my Puppy Josh...Well some parts anyways! XD Please review thank you!**


End file.
